


Paint the sky blue

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Furry, M/M, Magic, War, jonathan is discriminated against, jonathan is my favorite (like usual), these losers cause I love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know, you always had more perks then me.Says the one immune to poison!Not your poison though, you’re killing me





	1. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Magic terms are in Latin, translate word for word please.

Future professions

Evan: king  
Animal: owl  
Jonathan: head of royal guard  
Animal: dragon  
Tyler: head of army  
Animal: lion  
Craig: financial advisor  
Animal: cheetah  
Lui, Ryan, Marcel: Captians in army  
Animals: monkey, bunny, monkey  
Luke: head Mage  
Animal: snake  
Bryce: HR  
Animal: dog  
Bryan: Assassin  
Animal: panther   
Brock: Head of navy  
Animal: dolphin  
Daithi: head of engineering projects  
Animal: scorpion  
Scotty: Assassin  
Animal: Chameleon


	2. F*** a silver lining

Evan sat at the table with the others, laughing. His most trusted friends, and soon to be those in power with him, sat around him, occasionally glancing his way to make sure everything was ok. They managed to escape from the castle for a while and went to a place Luke, his mage, told them all about. His table was almost filled except for the spot to his right, which caused him to bite his lip in disgust. That’s where his ex used to sit, the one who would rule his royal guard until she betrayed him and almost killed him. She left him for the King of the Scales, and had a hating for anything to do with them ever since. Since he was just a prince, he had no real power, which gave him time to pick his next guard, which he used that time wisely. He wanted to make the right choice this time. His mage’s seat was also empty, which made him distrust the part snake man slightly.

“Hey, where’s Luke?” He asked the group, who responded with shrugs. He vanished quite frequently, so it was no surprise when they said that they had no clue where the man had gone. He was about to do another look around when he saw Luke walking towards him with another man in tow. The man was talking with Luke until he saw Evan and stopped before bowing slightly in front of him, making Evan feel younger, like a small child even though he was bigger then the man. The man in front of him smiled, slightly reaching out his hand.

“May I?” The smaller man asked, which confused Evan. He put down his drink and stood, putting up his finger so he could swallow his drink. He collected his thoughts before saying something harsh to the man in front of him. He could tell the man was kind, caring, but what he was disgusted Evan. He couldn’t trust a Scale, even if he was payed a gold a day. Not since... 

“I guess?” He pushed back the thoughts as he replied, the baby feathers on the back of his neck bristling. This man was a dragon, a Scale, but if Luke trusted him, well. He instantly felt two hands placed on his face, poking around. The blue eyes of the man in front of gazed intensely on Evans features. He then moved to the rest of the man’s body, checking Evan’s wings especially close. When he was done, he went back up to the man’s face before smiling yet again. The others were already doubled over with laughter, so the creeping red on his cheeks didn’t seem to surprise the man in front of him. The blue eyed man placed a finger sideways in front of Evan’s mouth and laughed.

“This is a weird request, but bite please?” Evan stared at the man for a second before letting out a nervous chuckle. When he realized it wasn’t a joke, he slowly opened him mouth and bit down on the man’s finger gently. “Actually bite,” causing Evan to open his mouth and bite down on the man’s finger like a carrot. The smaller man yelped and pulled his finger back, wincing. He stared at the wound on his finger, a singular pierce surrounded by a web of white lines. The man placed a hand over his finger, muttering a word Evan hadn’t heard before.

“Sana me,” the web slowly vanished from his finger, as did the wound itself. He took a deep breath, giving Luke a surprised look while taking a step back. He then directed his words towards Evan. “You are of royalty, part owl, indicated by the feathers in your hair, along with one of them being yellow. Only royalty has special colors. You have advanced hearing and eyesight, along with night vision. Your wings are built for speed flying, not distance. You have the ability to turn your head 360°, like an owl. You have advanced speed and strength. You have sharpened K-9’s, sharp enough to penetrate dragon skin and are light magic. Correct me if I got any of that wrong.”

Evan was frozen. This man knew way too much about him, even some things he didn’t know about himself. The only thing he knew about the man was that he was a dragon. He had no clue what to say until his father rode into the building he was in. He was so confused, and everyone at the table also correcting their posture and manners. Evan turned to his father in surprise. Without even bowing he walked up to the older man with questions fired out faster then his father could answer them. “Who is this man? How does he know me? Why are you here? Are you ok? What is going on? Why would you allow a scale to be near us?”

“Stop!” Evan froze, finally allowing his father to speak, “thank you. The man in front of you is your new commander of the royal guard, Prince Jonathan Dennis.” The name caused Evan to freeze, who turned to Jonathan. He realized that his last question was way too far overboard, to the point where he could tell he hurt the prince slightly.

“Hi?” Jonathan waved nervously, pain still plaguing his voice. Evan instantly dropped to his knee in shame and regret. He never meant to offend the man, yet he overstepped the line and took it too far. Evan was a kind man, so what he did right there was out of character.

“I’m sorry, please pardon my loose tongue and unfair judgement of you,” this remark caused both Jonathan and the king to laugh. Evan looked up, the crease in his eyebrows increasing.

“You don’t need to bow to me, I’m not your king. If anything, I will be bowing to you one day, and don’t worry, I understand where you come from,” Jonathan smiled, offering a hand to bring the bigger man up. Evan took it and nodded to him. 

“If you’re a prince, why are you to serve as the rising kings commander of the royal guard instead of helping your own kingdom?” one of Evan’s captains, Lui, asked in confusion. He was part monkey, and his tomfoolery was sometimes beneficial to the army. The others shared looks with one another, realizing the topic was one that was touchy. Jonathan gave them all a small, sad smile before speaking.

“You may want to take a seat,” The others looked between each other before taking his suggestion. “My father is the King of the Scales, which consists of most of the reptiles, amphibians, and fish. All others who live there are crime ridden and corrupt. My brother was chosen to be the next king, and my family decided that, when I was born, was a burden to the family. I was to be drowned in the river but my mother hid me before they came for me. She gave me to king Fong, who saved my life and raised me in secret from the rest of the worlds knowledge. Saving me, though, costed my mother her own life, and for that, I curse the family I was born into. But today, since I finally came of age, he chose me to look after the prince. I agreed, being more then honored to take this role after what the king had done for me.”

Everyone was silent, solemn expressions written across their faces. They stared at the dragon boy until a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. Jonathan turned to see Evan behind him, smiling kindly. Evan took this moment to examine Jonathan further. His electric blue eyes were complimented by a singular strand of blue hair, pure royalty. His skin looked extremely callused, but when he touched it, was soft. His cheekbones were different. They were high enough to make him look inhuman, but not so to make him look like an alien. His ears were pointed, like an elf’s. In fact, his entire body looked elfin. His cheeks and his nose were splattered with freckles, almost confirming the smaller boy’s cuteness. His back, on the other hand, convinced otherwise of that “cuteness”. Along his back, spines stuck out from his cloak. At the base of his spine, a long dragon tail stuck out, wrapping around the leg of Evan’s chair like it had a mind of its own. The wings were a menacing black with decorative blue spirals, that gave them a little joy. Jonathan signed and pushed back his hair and hood, causing Evan to gasp. 

Above his left eye, down his nose, and across his lower cheek led a large scar. Evan began to reach out and but retreated his arm, realizing it was the wrong time and place to ask what happened. The scar cut through his freckles like his eyes cut through everyone else’s to look straight at him. Jonathan’s eyes radiated sadness, the kind of sadness that turned an entire room blue.He thought for a second and smiled, an idea crossing his mind, “Hey, there are some practice fields back behind the castle that no one uses anymore, can I take him there to fly?”

His father stared silently at the two before nodding, “but don’t forget the others!” He exclaimed as both Evan and Jonathan raced towards the door. “vulgo apertis ianuis a copia ut agro!” The two exclaimed as Jonathan pointed at the others, who seemingly fell through the floor. “And be-“ Evan heard the voices getting cut off as he and Jonathan jumped through the portal, laughing.

“-careful,” his father sighed, sharing a glance with his head of the royal guard. “Ten silvers say those two attempt to bond before they get back to the castle,” 

The man looked at him with both humor and fear, “I hope not, if their bodies don’t accept one another’s, then they both will die,”

The king thought for a second then smiled, “well, I have a daughter,” he shrugged as he walked back towards the door of the store they were in. He tossed a couple of gold pieces towards the owner, and with that, was on his horse heading towards the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik ik, I’ve been gone for a while.
> 
> I’ve been trying to reconnect with my style and who I am and now I’m back and ready to write.
> 
> I love you guys 
> 
> (Also my Latin is rlly butchered so if you translate it translate it word for word)


End file.
